


Azul

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: James Sirius Potter era una de las constantes de su vida.Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"TeddyxJamesDisclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes.





	Azul

**Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**

**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Palabras: 2463**

**Color: Azul (serenidad o armonía)**

**Básicamente el reto consiste en celebrar la diversidad en este mes. Intentando evitar a las parejas típicas slash o femslash. El topic, una emoción asociada y ellos rápidamente me vinieron a la mente.**

**Espero que os guste.**   
  


**~6-12~**

Era el cumpleaños número sexto de James, tenías los ojos muy cerrados ante el pastel con seis velas ante él. Con su pelo oscuro con reflejos rojos desordenado y las pecas que surcaban su rostro. Verlo tan concentrado y serio era algo insólito. Todos decían que había heredado el carácter de su tío Fred. Travieso y con una sonrisa en los labios perpetua. Siempre detrás de alguna broma.

Cuando sopló las velas sus ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe y cruzaron la mirada con él. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—¿Qué deseo has pedido?—preguntó.

—Si lo dices no se cumple—dijo con su naricilla respingona con suficiencia.

 

**~9-15~**

 

Las ollas en la cocina de la Madriguera cayeron todas al suelo organizando un enorme estruendo que hicieron que tuviera que separarse de Victorie.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, estaban escondidos allí mientras todos jugaban al quidditch en el jardín.

El tímido beso que acaban de darse había sido roto por aquello y ella se había ido corriendo avergonzada.

El la otra puerta de la cocina James lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rara vez James lloraba por nada.

Cuando fue a hablar con él el chico salió corriendo y él sintió por primera vez que había roto su confianza.

Pero no había notado que estuviera enamorado de su prima.

 

**~12-18~**

 

Era su último año en Hogwarts y tenía claro lo que quería ser, auror, su padrino le había contado que su madre era una de las mejores aurores de su tiempo.

Y él iba a seguir sus pasos, estaba deseando comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Serían tres años duros en la academía pero estaba entusiasmando por comenzar.

La fiesta de graduación era solo para los alumnos de último curso, pero James consiguió colarse, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Antes de que nadie lo viera y le costara una detención y puntos a su casa, lo interceptó.

—No puedes estar aquí, James—le dijo apareciendo por detrás y dándole un susto tremendo.

Es entonces cuando lo vio nervioso, ¿habría pasado algo?

—¿Qué te pasa?¿Ha pasado algo?—le dijo agachándose y tomándole por los hombros.

James era alto para su edad pero aún así le sacaba un par de cabezas.

—Hoy es el último día—dijo contrariado.

—Sí, mañana volveremos a casa. Y veremos a todos, ¿no quieres ver a tus hermanos y a tus padres?

—No es eso...

—¿Entonces?—preguntó.

—Mi deseo no va a cumplirse.

—¿Qué?

James se abrazó a su cuello y enterró el rostro en él. Rara vez mostraba debilidad, él era la única persona con la que se lo permitía. Por lo que estaba acostumbrado a abrazarlo y consolarlo.

—Y te vas a ir... —dijo como si él siguiera con sus pensamientos.

—Solo me voy a la academia y nos veremos en los veranos como siempre—dijo estrechándolo fuertemente contra él.

James se separó y lo miraba serio.

Que James se estampara contra su boca y le diera un beso en los labios no lo vio venir.

No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando el niño ya se había marchado corriendo y él se había quedado en estado de shock.

 

**~16-22~**

 

El uniforme de auror le quedaba como anillo al dedo, no había sido fácil y más de un compañero se quedó por el camino. Pero el grupo que estaba recibiendo su insignia se lo había merecido con creces.

Toda su familia estaba allí, podía ver las lágrimas de su abuela. Un sin fin de cabezas pelirrojas llenaban los asientos y eso lo hacía sonreír de orgullo.

Buscaba una cabeza de pelo oscuro y pecas claras. Y cuando lo vio con los demás, James le miraba, con su sonrisa típica pero con sus 16 años ya era casi tan alto como él. Nunca hablaron de aquel beso como si no hubiera llegado a ocurrir.

Su promesa de verse los veranos había sido casi imposible, realmente el entrenamiento de auror era intensivo y ocupaba todo su tiempo.

James ya no era un niño y había algo diferente en él, siempre había sido alguien seguro de sí mismo.

Pero verlo moverse entre los demás lo dejó algo sorprendido, y en más de una ocasión James lo pilló mirándolo.

¿Qué era?

Lo supo cuando en una de esas miradas James le guiñó un ojo. Consiguiendo hacerle sonrojar.

¿James le estaba coqueteando?

 

**~18-24~**

 

No debía estar allí, James no dejaba de insinuarse desde hacía años. Y cada vez era más insistentemente, superado el trance de aceptar que era gay y que tenía cierta obsesión con él. Las reuniones familiares se habían convertido en una caza del ratón y el gato y resultó ser que él era el ratón.

—James, apártate—le dijo por segunda vez.

—No seas puritano, solo te quiero enseñar mi tatuaje—dijo James con ese estilo suyo de coquetearle. Su nariz seguía siendo respingona en ese rostro lleno de pálidas pecas pero todo lo demás había crecido considerablemente.

—¿Saben tus padres que te has hecho un tatuaje?—le dijo en tono de sermón.

James resopló molesto.

—¿Tú también? Por si se te olvidaba hace más de un año que soy mayor de edad puedo hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quiera—esa última frase fue dicha en un tono demasiado sugerente para él.

Estaba sentado en la cama del chico, y no, no era la mejor idea cuando este bajó su pantalón para mostrarle el tatuaje en su cadera.

Ese año entraría en el equipo de quidditch de los Tornados de Tutshill y su cuerpo estaba completamente trabajado.

Las snitch que lucía en su cadera era realmente bonita. Y el momento en el que pasó de estar mostrándole el tatuaje a tenerlo montado a horcajadas sobre él y devorándole la boca no lo había procesado, como si ambas cosas hubieran sucedido en el tiempo que dura un pestañeo.

¿El problema? Que le estaba correspondiendo el beso con el mismo entusiasmo con el que James se lo estaba dando.

Finalmente era un ratón que había estado deseando ser cazado.

 

**~21-27~**

 

Llevaban años entrando y saliendo de esa relación. Entre los horarios de uno y los del otro encontraban pocos momentos para estar juntos. Si a eso le sumaba sus propias dudas sobre lo correcto de lo que estaban haciendo solía encontrarse con un James triste o enojado.

Lo que realmente estaba, según palabras textuales del moreno era "hasta los cojones de su falta de cojones"

James sacaba a pasear su homosexualidad como si tal cosa, y realmente no es que pensara que hubiera nada malo en ello, solo que no estaba preparado.

Debía enfrentarse a su familia, a sus compañeros de trabajo, a sí mismo en definitiva.

Cuando toda la prensa había hablado de la homosexualidad del hijo del Salvador del mundo mágico, del mismísimo Harry Potter, él se había cagado de miedo. Literalmente, sin embargo James había salido campante del escándalo. Luchando por los derechos de los homosexuales dentro de la comunidad mágica. Y su equipo lo había apoyado.

Todo era perfecto pero él se había replegado sobre sí mismo como una "cochinilla". Aquello había supuesto la rupturas definitiva entre ellos.

Lo echó de menos día y noche pero respetó sus deseos de no buscarlo. No hasta que estuviera dispuesto a admitir delante de todos que le amaba.

Ahora se sintió como una auténtica mierda al verlo marchar, había sido James quien había ido a él. Después de una acalorada discusión acabaron como acababan siempre. En la cama, pero a pesar del placer momentáneo, de la necesidad de verlos, de tocarlo y estar dentro de él. El sabor amargo en la boca no se iba, él no estaba preparado.

Verlo tan triste irse de su apartamento le rompía por dentro pues sabía que no habría nadie a quien llegara a amar tanto como a James.

Solo que nadie podía tomar la decisión por otra persona.

 

**~22-28~**

 

Arrugó el periódico entre sus puños, totalmente abrumado.

"James Potter y su pareja, el también jugador se Quidditch David Jones, paseando su amor por el callejón diagón"

Lo que había temido había ocurrido, James había encontrado a alguien que no temía mostrar que le quería.

Pasaría tarde o temprano, y fue más temprano que tarde.

¿Había perdido su oportunidad?

 

**~25-31~**

 

Odiaba cubrir eventos deportivos, la gente tendía a beber más de la cuenta y al final se veían envueltos en peleas de borrachos que se lanzaban hechizos entre hinchadas rivales.

Eso cuando no acaban a puñetazo limpio. Los odiaba también porque el adoraba el Quidditch y tener que estar mirando a la grada en vez de al campo era un putada.

También lo odiaba cuando era el equipo de James el que jugaba y la afición no dejaba de corear su nombre, aplaudir sus jugadas y adorarlo como él no podía hacerlo.

Odiaba sobre todas las cosas verlo pasar por delante de él y que ni le mirara.

 

**~26-32~**

 

Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se casaban, si había algo más extraño que una boda entre un Weasley y un Malfoy, era ver de suegros a Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley.

Más que una celebración parecía que iba a comenzar la tercera guerra mágica.

En el fondo sabía que no ocurriría nada malo, primero porque amaban a sus hijos más que a nada y segundo, porque sus esposas los castrarían delante de todos los invitados.

Iba solo como era costumbre, y vio como James le evitaba deliberadamente. Hacía años que no hablaban y aunque había tratado de olvidarlo con otros, ni eran James ni cambiaba el problema de base.

Estaba cansado de citas a escondidas, de no poder ir de la mano por la calle con su pareja, de esquivar los besos que no negaba en la intimidad.

"Teddy Lupin era un cobarde" pondría en el epitafio de su tumba a ese ritmo.

—¿Qué tal todo, Teddy?—la voz de su padrino le trajo de vuelta de su drama particular.

—Aquí estamos, ¿crees que se maldecirán cuando caiga la primera botella de hidromiel?—preguntó mirando la tensión entre los "consuegros".

—Hay una porra, George lleva tres galeones porque Ron le va a hechizar después del brindis, Bill cinco cuando empiece el baile y Charlie con cuatro dice que no llegará la sangre al río—típico de los Weasley.

Ambos rieron a la vez. Pero después de un rato de cómodo silencio, su padrino le sorprendió.

—Teddy, ¿sabías que tu padre rechazó durante años a tu madre?—aquello no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué?—preguntó sorprendido. Siempre le habían contado que su padre amaban a su madre con locura.

—Tenía miedo.

—Mi padre era un hombre lobo ¿de qué tenía miedo?

—De eso, de echaros a peder la vida a ti y a tu madre, de no ser aceptado por tus abuelos. Pero por fortuna él supo al final enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Él se quedó reflexionando largo rato, mientras la boda continuaba. Harry se fue pero sus palabras quedaron sentando un fondo que no paraba de subirle hacia arriba.

Harry era un hombre de pocas palabras, no era dado a dar discursos ni sermones. Siempre le había guiado como un padre durante toda su vida. Le estaba diciendo claramente que no fuera un cobarde.

¿Qué pensaría si supiera que sus palabras le estaban alentando a tener una relación con su propio hijo?

Vio a James a lo lejos, nunca lo había dejado de querer, desde que lo vio nacer fue una de las personas más importantes de su vida. El niño travieso y bromista, el que corría a sus brazos cuando tenía miedo. El que le robó un beso y le hizo perder la cabeza, el que lo puso contra la realidad y él no supo afrontarla.

Se dirigió hacia él más decidido de lo que había estado nunca.

—James.

El moreno lo miraba serio, no le pasó desapercibida la marca de tristeza en sus ojos al verlo.

—Lupin—saludó él.

—Necesito hablar contigo, en privado.

Varios de sus primos estaban con ellos, y necesitaba tener esas palabras a solas con él.

—Claro, a solas, cómo no—había más que sarcasmo en sus palabras. Pero comenzó a andar.

La mansión de los Malfoy era un lugar impresionante, sinceramente. Y pronto estuvieron lejos del resto de invitados contemplando un basto jardín oscurecido por la noche.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—James sonaba molesto.

Lo miraba, su perfil entre las sombras, la nariz siempre respingona, los labios llenos, las pecas que conocía una a una.

—A ti, siempre te he querido a ti—fue la verdad lo que salió por su boca.

James ni se volteó a verlo, en realidad se lo tenía merecido. Llegaba tarde, lo sabía, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que le quería y dudaba que eso cambiara con el tiempo.

—¿Y? Yo no puedo querer a alguien que se esconde y se avergüenza de quererme—dijo este con verdadera tristeza.

—Lo sé, no es algo que haya meditado ni planeado, no sé como va a resultar, pero ya no tengo miedo, bueno, mentira, sí tengo miedo—el discurso atropellado sí hizo que James le mirara—. Lo que quiero decir, es que ya estoy harto de estar sin ti y que me da igual lo que pase, si tu padre me corre a maldiciones cuando se entere de que estoy contigo o si mis compañeros me hacen el vacío, estar sin ti es infinitamente peor, mucho peor.

—Demuéstralo.

—James...

—Demuéstralo, Teddy, por favor.

Suspiró resignado, era miedo, claro pero también que no consideraba que fuera el lugar adecuado. Aunque si quería que todas las personas que le importaban supieran, no había mejor lugar.

—Tú lo has querido—fue lo que dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Lo llevó de vuelto a la boda, donde todos estaban ya bailando, se habían perdido el baile de su prima.

—¿Me concedes este baile?—le dijo sin soltarle la mano.

James sonrió y le acompañó al centro de la pista. Muchas parejas estaban bailando una canción lenta. Él solo miraba los ojos marrones brillantes de James.

Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros, y él tomó sus caderas acercándolo. Moviéndose al son de la música, no era capaz de escuchar la letra. No cuando después de años tenía a James de nuevo entre sus brazos, notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora pero también una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no tenía.

Eso era lo que era, eso era lo que sentía y los demás le daban ya igual.

—Rose nos va a odiar—le dijo al oído a James, este le devolvió la mirada, aquella sonrisa traviesa que tanto había amado siempre.

Sus labios se unieron, un beso dulce y lleno de intenciones, un te quiero no verbal.

Ya no tenía miedo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
